Deja vu
by NiinaX
Summary: Akcja dzieje się w piątym tomie, gdy Harry przebywał w Kwaterze Głównej. Slash Syriusz/Harry. Wspomniane Syriusz/James


**Deja vu**

1.

**(To naprawdę nie była niczyja wina.)**

Harry płakał. Wciśnięty w ciemny kąt pokoju szlochał rozpaczliwie, a mokre łzy w niezmiernie dużej ilości kapały na jego świeżo upraną szatę. _Molly będzie wściekła_, pomyślał Syriusz, który stał i patrzył. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, nigdy nie potrafił pocieszać płaczących, to zadanie należało do Remusa. Kiedyś. Stał więc tylko oparty o framugę drzwi i patrzył na swojego chrześniaka. Patrzył jak ten rozpaczliwie szlochał.

Nie był pewien, czy Harry zauważył jego obecność, bo na to jego patrzenie wcale nie reagował. Syriusz stwierdził, że chyba każdy chce być w takiej sytuacji sam i już miał zamiar się wycofać, zamykając za sobą drzwi, by przypadkiem nie wpadła tu Hermiona, ze swoim: _Och, Harry!_, kiedy usłyszał drżący głos.

- Zostań.

Syriusz popatrzył na Harry'ego, zdziwiony, że ten jednak wie o jego obecności. Nadal nie wiedział, co mógłby mu powiedzieć, ale zamknął drzwi i podszedł bliżej.

- Jestem żałosny prawda? – Harry podniósł głowę i zapłakane, zielone oczy Lily patrzyły prosto w jego ciemne tęczówki.

_To pytanie było takie w stylu Jamesa!_ Syriusz szybko odgonił powracające wspomnienia, zupełnie to nie był czas na to, by myśleć o Jamesie. Na pewno nie teraz. Nigdy.

- Jesteś żałosny tylko wtedy, gdy sam tak o sobie myślisz.

- Nie myślę – odparł Harry, ocierając łzy rękawem.

Syriusz milczał, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć więcej. Naprawdę przydałby się tu Remus, z tymi swoimi łagodnymi oczami i delikatnym, pełnym wyczucia głosem. Oczy Syriusza były pełne goryczy przemieszanej z pasją, a głos szorstki i ostry, jak u człowieka, który wyszedł z wprawy w mówieniu.

- Czy mój ojciec kiedyś płakał? – Ponownie głos Harry'ego wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Syriusz przełknął ślinę, chyba odrobinę za głośno, widząc zaciekawiony wzrok swojego chrześniaka.

- Tak – odpowiedział szybko. – Płakał. Wszyscy czasem płaczemy.

Zdecydowanie nie chciał myśleć o sytuacji, kiedy James płakał. W ogóle nie chciał myśleć o Jamesie, do cholery. Ta końcówka wypowiedzi też wydała mu się zbyt ckliwa. I była kłamstwem.

- A ty? – Harry nadal patrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem. Syriusz ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Harry jest naprawdę bardzo przystojny, oczy błyszczące od łez i zaróżowione policzki były piękną ozdobą jego młodej twarzy.

- Ja nie.

- Dlaczego? – Autentyczne zaciekawienie w głosie Harry'ego zaczęło Syriusza peszyć. Przecież nie będzie rozmawiał o tym z Harrym, na Merlina!

**(Będzie.)**

- Azkaban odbiera umiejętność płakania – mówi tylko, licząc, że to wystarczy.

Harry patrzy niego, tak jak gdyby widział go po raz pierwszy i Syriusz znów się peszy. On patrzy na niego tak jak patrzył James, choć nie może o tym wiedzieć. Z zaskoczenia Syriusz odsuwa się dalej i chwyta blatu stołu.

- Wszystko w porządku, Syriuszu? – pyta Harry, a Syriusz chciałby już stąd odejść, ale wie, że nie może. To on powinien zadawać takie pytania.

- U mnie tak. – Odzyskuje swój spokojny ton. – Ale u ciebie chyba nie bardzo?

Harry milczy i jakby na nowo wpada w stan tego nastroju, w którym był, gdy Syriusz go zastał. Traci tamto spojrzenie i Syriusz uspokaja się, rozluźniając mięśnie.

- Chciałabym mieć kogoś, kto by mnie tylko przytulił – mówi Harry. – Czasem.

- Masz mnie – odpowiada Syriusz, bo to jest oczywiste.

- Nie potrzebuję braterskiego przytulenia, Syriuszu – mówi Harry i znów patrzy na niego jak James, znów wraca wzrok pod tytułem - _„widzę-cię-jakby-pierwszy-raz"_.

**(Syriusz wie, że to bardzo złe spojrzenie. Harry jeszcze nie.)**

- Gdybym miał kogoś bliskiego byłoby inaczej. Nie był bym wciąż sam – kontynuuje.

- Masz Rona, Hermionę i innych przyjaciół, Harry. Nie jesteś sam – mówi Syriusz, udając, że nadal nie rozumie, o co Harry'emu chodzi.

- Nie słuchasz mnie – opowiada. – Ron jest jak brat, i pozostali Wesleyowie także. A Hermiona jest jak siostra. Nie tego potrzebuję.

- Nie ma w Hogwarcie nikogo, kto zwrócił twoją uwagę? – pyta Syriusz. To pytanie wypada dość pewnie, w końcu to coś, na czym on się zna. Na czym zna się Huncwot.

- Raczej nie. – Harry wzrusza ramionami. – Nie ma tam zbyt wielu interesujących facetów.

Syriusz gwałtownie wypuszcza powietrze z płuc i mocnej chwyta za kant stołu. Nie tego się spodziewał.

- Jesteś gejem?

Harry patrzy na niego uważnie, podnosząc brew.

- To jakiś problem? – pyta może odrobinę zbyt natarczywie.

- Nie, skądże. – Syriusz szybko się reflektuje. – To nie jest żaden problem. – Uśmiecha się do Harry'ego. Tylko ustami. Jego oczy się nie śmieją.

Wiele godzin później potrafi tylko palić papierosa za papierosem, cicho mrucząc pod nosem: _o cholera jasna, cholera jasna, cholera jasna_! na zmianę z: _to wszystko jest takie popieprzone, na brodę Merlina! _

2.

Syriusz zauważa, że Harry często znika. Nie towarzyszy Ronowi i Hermionie w porządkach, nie śmieje się z dowcipów Freda i George'a, tylko znika wszystkim z oczu, najczęściej z kubkiem herbaty w dłoniach. Syriusz dobrze wie, gdzie Harry jest i w końcu, nie może już tego zignorować, nie może znaleźć żadnej wymówki, by nie zainteresować się stanem własnego chrześniaka.

Jego poczucie winy potęguje Molly (_Syriuszu, co się dzieje z Harrym? Może potrzebuje twojej pomocy?_) i Syriusz też z kubkiem herbaty wspina się po schodach i przekracza próg swojego dawnego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Harry odwrócony jest tyłem, z łokciami opartymi na parapecie.

- Wszyscy się martwią o ciebie, Harry.

- Wszystko ze mną w porządku.

Syriusz podchodzi bliżej i stawia kubek z parującym napojem na parapecie.

- Nieprawda – mówi po prostu.

- Skąd możesz o tym wiedzieć? – pyta Harry i Syriusz nie wie, czy mu się tylko wydaje, czy jego głos jest agresywny i ostry.

- Przecież widzę – odpowiada, starając się samemu nie brzmieć ostro i sucho.

- Nic nie widzisz. – Harry warczy i to zdecydowanie jest agresywne. – Unikasz mnie, odkąd rozmawialiśmy po raz ostatni.

Syriusz przeklina w myślach. Wie, że Harry ma rację, miał tylko nadzieję, że tego nie zauważy.

- Wydaje się Harry – mówi mimo wszystko, bo przecież musi tak właśnie powiedzieć. – Wszyscy mamy dużo pracy i…

- Przestań. – Harry znów warczy, tym razem ostrzej. – Nie kłam. Po prostu mi powiedz, dlaczego mnie unikasz.

Syriusz chce coś powiedzieć, ale rezygnuje. Harry wie, że kłamał, a on nie może powiedzieć mu prawdy.

**(Tak naprawdę Syriusz jest okropnym tchórzem.)**

Bo prawda nie jest przeznaczona dla jego uszu. Nie może mu powiedzieć, że ostatnio za każdym razem budzi się twardy, a jego sny są właśnie o nim. O Harrym.

To wina Harry'ego, powtarza sobie Syriusz, bo Harry nie powinien mieć takich błyszczących oczu i zaróżowionych policzków, nie powinien być synem Jamesa, nie powinien mówić mu, że jest gejem.

- Nie ma żadnej innej prawdy – mówi w końcu Syriusz i upija łyk herbaty, by zająć czymś dłonie.

- To powiedz mi dlaczego – Harry zbliża się niebezpiecznie blisko – to dlaczego, gdy śpisz, wciąż jęczysz moje imię?

Kubek z herbatą wypada Syriuszowi z rąk. Patrzy na Harry'ego szeroko otwartymi oczami i gwałtownie chwyta powietrze.

- Ja... – zaczyna, ale nie wie, co ma powiedzieć. Nie wie, co powinien zrobić, więc rzuca Harry'emu spłoszone spojrzenie i ucieka.

**(Syriusz jest naprawdę okropnym tchórzem.)**

3.

Nie może sobie wybaczyć, tego że zapomniał o wyciszaniu sypialni. Był pewien, że nic przez sen nie mówi, a już tym bardziej, że nie jęczy imienia swojego chrześniaka! Zamyka się w pokoju i siedzi tak z głową ukrytą w dłoniach bardzo długo. Wszystko się popieprzyło.

Kiedy Harry popatrzył na niego jak James, przepadł. Przepadł i nie potrafił się ocalić. Przez kolejne dni widział Harry'ego, widział go zupełnie nie tak, jak ojciec chrzestny powinien widzieć chrześniaka. Widział go jak mężczyznę. Harry nie powinien mu mówić, że jest gejem, nie powinien też być taki piękny.

**(Syriusz zawsze zrzucał winę na innych. Tak jak wszyscy tchórze.)**

Śnił mu się co noc. Śnił mu się tak bardzo, że gdy budził się twardy, jego nabrzmiała erekcja bolała i potrzebował tylko krótkiego dotknięcia dłoni, by dojść i by jego ciałem wstrząsały silne dreszcze. Takie orgazmy miał tylko… _Cholera jasna!_ Tylko z Jamesem. Wiele lat temu.

Syriusz tak dobrze pamiętał. Wykończony wspomnieniami i teraźniejszością zasnął, i tym razem śnił mu się tylko James. Jego James.

_- Żenię się, Syriuszu. – James stał oparty o drzwi i patrzył na niego, tak jak nikt nigdy więcej nie patrzył. – Oświadczyłem się Lily, a ona mnie przyjęła. _

_Syriusz patrzył na niego i to było tak bolesne, że szybko odwrócił wzrok._

_- Syriuszu, powiedz coś._

_Ale Syriusz milczał, milczał tak długo, że James podszedł do niego, zdecydowanym krokiem i podniósł jego twarz do góry._

_- Spójrz na mnie._

_Syriusz spojrzał, a w jego oczach był taki ból, że James sapnął._

_- Dlaczego patrzysz tak? – zapytał z wyrzutem, odwracając twarz. – Nie chciałeś mnie._

_Syriusz wstał i szybkim krokiem podszedł do Jamesa, oplatając go ramionami od tyłu. James na pewno czuł jego pełną erekcję na swoich pośladkach._

_- Pieprz się ze mną ostatni raz, James. Jutro wyjadę – mówi i muska wargami szyję Jamesa, całując ją i liżąc._

_James wzdycha i odwraca się twarzą do Syriusza._

_- Pieprzyć będę się z Lily. Z tobą mogę się, co najwyżej kochać._

_Syriusz gwałtownie zaciąga się powietrzem i nie mówiąc nic więcej, miażdży usta kochanka. Wdziera swój język do jego ust, jest strasznie niecierpliwy, prawie rozrywa jego szaty, a palce mu tak drżą, że nie może rozpiąć jego rozporka._

_Kiedy w końcu wchodzi w niego, taki sztywny i twardy, a James krzyczy jego imię, po raz pierwszy w życiu płacze. Z każdą kolejną łzą jego pchnięcia stają się mocniejsze, a pulsowanie w jego penisie większe. _

_Kiedy jest blisko, chwyta penisa Jamesa w swoje dłonie i porusza nim szybko, gryząc go w ucho. Dochodzą razem._

_A nazajutrz Syriusz wyjeżdża._

Rano znów budzi się twardy.

4.

Unika Harry'ego i nawet mu się to udaje. Kiedy pierwszego września wszyscy są zbyt zabiegani by zwracać na siebie uwagę, Harry dopada go w pustej kuchni. Zanim Syriusz jest w stanie zrobić cokolwiek, przyciska go do ściany i całuje.

Jego pocałunek jest tak nieporadny i niezręczny, że Syriusz jest przekonany, że to jego pierwszy i dlatego, zamiast go zdecydowanie odepchnąć, otwiera swoje wargi i pozwala językowi Harry'ego badać wnętrze swoich ust.

**(Dobrze wie, że to tylko usprawiedliwienie.)**

Oddaje pocałunek i sam wdziera się do tych chętnych i wilgotnych ust. Języki ocierają się o siebie i Syriusz prawie natychmiast jest twardy. Po chwili czuje, że Harry jest twardy także i gdy erekcje napierają na siebie, choć są przecież oddzielone warstwami ubrań, Syriusz przytomnieje.

Odrywa się od Harry'ego i odpycha go od siebie. Harry jest taki piękny. Zaróżowione policzki, błyszczące oczy, wilgotne wargi i cudowna wypukłość, którą widać doskonale w mugolskich dżinsach. Syriusz ma ochotę jęczeć. Zamiast tego szybko odchodzi, kierując się w stronę drzwi.

- To się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy, Harry.

**(Kłamie.)**


End file.
